Last Taste
by LunarKisses
Summary: Submission for a contest! Sakura is drinking a hardearned, expensive, icecold coffee on a hot summer day. Neji is just training and wants a drink! What does this equal? Trouble.


Airbender: Hey everyone! This story is going to be submitted to the guild "Eternally Entwined – A Pro- NejiSaku Guild" for a contest!

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, I own this story. If I owned the anime…I'd be pairing Sakura with Neji or Gaara (maybe even Itachi to spike Sasuke's ego Muahaha)

--------

Last Taste

Sakura took a sip from the hard-earned ice cold coffee she bought from the most expensive coffee shop in the entire village. She sighed after she took another sip. It felt like heaven drinking this, because the scorching hot sun above everyone seemed to mock them in all its glory.

"I wonder what everyone else is doing today…we've been all so busy with missions, we barely see each other anymore…" she said while walking towards the Hokage Tower.

Her pink hair swayed a bit with the wind as a small breeze passed by her. Children ran around, chasing each other, and playing tag or pretending to be Hokage.

'Naruto…' she thought. It's been weeks since she last saw her bubbly childhood friend.

She walked in the enormous building and started to go towards Tsunade's office. She took another sip from her drink and wiped the sweat from her forehead.

'Jeez…this summer is abnormally hot! I wonder if Suna is any hotter than it usually is…I'd be dying from the heat there.' She thought. She finally reached Shizune's desk and greeted her good morning.

"Ne Shizune-san, is Tsunade in?"

"Hai Sakura-san, she's doing some paper work."

"Since when does she do that Shizune-san?" she giggled.

She pretended to think for a moment.

"Since I threatened her into selling all the sake to Cloud. She's been working ever since this morning."

"That's good Shizune-san! See you later." She smiled and walked into the office. She saw the Hokage taking sips from what seemed to be a water bottle.

'I bet it's filled with sake…the strong smell gives it away.' She thought as she sweatdropped and coughed.

"Tsunade-shishou…" Tsunade choked on the so-called-water.

"Sakura! What are you doing here?"

"Just visiting you…where is everyone?"

"They're all going to be coming back from missions…but the Hyuuga came back this morning…I think he's training right now."

"Alright, I'll go visit him."

"Sure…" she resumed to drink.

Sakura left the tower and started to walk towards the training grounds while drinking her almost gone coffee.

"I have to make this last…" she mumbled after she stepped in the training grounds. She spotted the ANBU captain training as usual. She sat down under the tree, watching him.

'Wow…Neji has a nice chest…'

'**Oohh, is my darling Neji training topless? Yes he is!! Take a look at that build! It's to die for!'**

'Oh be quiet! Sure he has a nice body-'

'**And a great ass if you must know.'**

'Shut up!'

After he was done, she was going to drink the last of her coffee, when the male started to walk towards her.

"Hello Sakura, how've you been?"

"I've been good! Training session go well?"

"Fairly enough, yes."

"Ok." Just as she was about to drink the last of it, he disappeared and took the drink right out of her hands.

"Neji! Give that back!"

"No." He threw the straw away and drank everything in it.

"Neji! That was expensive and hard earned!"

"Really? Well then, how about a last taste?"

"Last taste? You drank everything!" And just as she was about to reprimand him, he took her arms, pinned her to the tree and kissed her right then and there. She responded, after a bit of coaxing from him. They stopped for some air after that.

"I particularly like that last taste. Don't you?" Neji smirked.

Sakura was still in shock, but after awhile she smirked as well.

"Yes I do." She kissed him one more time, and just as she was about to deepen the kiss, he pulled away.

"Sakura, you're going to have to work for that taste again." And he disappeared.

She was dumbfounded. She growled and gathered some chakra in her hand and smashed the ground.

"HYUUGA!" she yelled.


End file.
